


Red Duaghter Survives.

by LaessigWagner



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Friendship, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-06-24 19:42:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19730494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaessigWagner/pseuds/LaessigWagner
Summary: Red Daughter survives to the fight with Lex Luthor.Red Daughter feels the goodness of supergirl.





	1. Red Daughter saves Supergirl

**Author's Note:**

> Hi friends, this is my first fanfic I hope you like it.  
> I am not a native english speaker, I'm still learning, so if you can help me let me know if there's something wrong writed or something that makes no sense I'll apreciate that.  
> I want to know your opinion and what would you like to see in next episodes.

Hey, Good day, this is a fanfic inspire in the time space of the last episode of the 4th season and changing “a little” the end.

Supergirl was fighting Lex Luthor, the battle was being very intense, Supergirl had already inflicted damage to Lex’s armor, but Lex still had his new superpowers, Supergirl hadn’t the luck of have a backup, the armor that Lena had created especially for the superheroin had already received several impacts of kryptonite bullets, the effect of the kryptonite was beginning to be visible in Supergirl’s face.

The following impact from Lex’ weapon would leave her unconscious, so she knew that she have to hit a final attack to Luthor before she passed out(faint), so she used her ice breath to let Lex frozen for a moment, then she flew the fastest she could, hitting the devil Luthor and finally breaking his powerful suit.

But SG used almost all her strength in that hit, Lex was hurt too, but he looked a lot better than the blond, he approached walking to the superhero, who was still brave and ready to fight with her fists in position to fight but in that moment she had only the strength of a tired human, then Lex said: 

- _This is your end Supergirl, if I defeated you this easy it’s going to be that simple to defeat your stupid cousin_ -

Meanwhile J’onzz and Dreamer were setting free the aliens prisoners by Lex, in the middle of them there was Red Daughter who could spot quickly Lex and Supergirl, she flew through the floor hitting strong to Lex and she quickly went to checkout Supergirl who was still conscious, Lex went back in his feet and thanks to his new superpowers he was able to jump fast in way to the twins and he stuck a kryptonite knife in Red Daughter’s shoulder who fell down to the floor next to Supergirl.

The side effects of the new Lex’ superpowers showed, a hard headache, was then when both kryptonians used their laser vision shooting it to Lex and throwing him to the floor, just a second later the Kaznian passed out.

Somehow Eve, managed to arrive to the fight scene watching a tired Supergirl and a fainted Red Daughter. Eve takes Lex and they scape, Supergirl couldn’t did anything to stop them.

After: (Supergirl was flying with her fallen twin in arms to the DEO but she suddenly stops and she thought: “everyone at the DEO will hate Red Daughter, taking her to there would be taking her to a place where would be killed, so she turns around and flew to her apartment)

Kara laid down Red in the couch, she didn’t know what to do, she was walking nervously in circles, she knew Red had very little time, she thought to call Alex but outside the DEO Alex wouldn’t be able to do anything to save Red, so she called Lena:

_\- ¡Lena it’s me Supergirl I need your help with a wound made by kryptonite! –_

Lena answered: - _Of course Supergirl I am at L-Corp labs, I will help you. –_

Quickly Supergirl took in her arms Red, and she flew to L-Corp.

At the arriving Lena was ready to help who she thought was going to be Supergirl hurt, but she gets surprised when she saw Supergirl carrying Red Daughter in her arms.

Supergirl exclaimed: _\- Lex did this to her with a kryptonite knife! –_

Then Lena asks: _-How do you know she won’t attack us? -_

Supergirl answered _-She already knows all was a trick and that Lex use her as a weapon! And… she saves my life!! Fast, she’d already lost a lot of blood!_

Lena still incredulous started to cure Red, she puts her an oxygen mask, a catheter in the vein of her hand, and started to clean the wound, and trying to remove every little part of kryptonite from it.

Lena saw that Supergirl was very nervous and shaky almost entering in a panic attack, Supergirl was thinking… _“maybe Red won’t make it_ ”, then Lena told Supergirl: _-I can handle this on my own, plus you don’t look too well you should go lay down in one of those beds with solar lamps.-_

Supergirl hadn’t realized that she had a lot of kryptonite all over her body, it didn’t hurt her but for sure it was weakening her. Supergirl walked slowly and wobbly heading to the beds, in the middle of her way to the beds she passed out falling abruptly to the white floor of Lena’s lab.

Lena scared screamed: _\- ¡SUPERGIRL! –_ Lena couldn’t go help her because Red needed most her attention, so Lena continued curing Red leaving the superhero fainted in the floor, at the time she spoke to her cell phone, _\- call Alex Danvers –_ Alex answered in a second _\- Hey Lena, everything ok?-_

_\- I need your help, come fast to L-Corp labs-_ Lena answered.

\- _I’m on my way_ – Alex hang up the call.

Lena finished to suture the Red’s wound, she puts a temporally bandage on the wound and quickly went to pick up Supergirl and laid her down on the bed with solar lamps, she came back to Red, after that, Alex arrived.

_-What happened to her!? –_ Alex asked worried and totally sure the woman passed out, who was being cured by Lena was her sister. She takes Red’s hand with both hands.

_-She had been hurt by a kryptonite knife, I already stitched the wound, I called you because I’m worry for Supergirl, this is Red Daughter-_ Lena directed her gaze to where the Alex’s sister was passed out in the gurney.

Alex drops Red’s hand with contempt, and she ran to check Supergirl, Alex said to Lena _-She have a lot of kryptonite all over her body. –_

Lena answered: _\- I know, but what is worrying me more is that she just had a panic attack and she fainted –_

Alex asked: _-Why would she had a panic attack? She is very strong. -_

_-Supergirl was very worry for Red Daughter, she was shaky, and she had tears in her eyes-_ Lena told to Alex.

- _Why she would be worried by that terrorist? -_ Alex asked: Gazing madly at Red.

Lena answered: _-She told me that Red Daughter had just finds out Lex was just using her as a weapon, and that Red Daughter saves her life. –_

Alex stayed silent, staring at Red, while Lena was finishing bandaging Red’s shoulder, and took her next to Supergirl, on the beds with solar lamps.

After one hour, Supergirl woke up, when she just opened her eyes the first face that she saw was the face of her sister Alex who instantly asked her, are you fine Supergirl?

_-Yes, a little dizzy but I’m fine-_ SG answered with an almost aphonic voice. Then the sisters involved in a hug, a moment after, SG pulled away from the hug asking Alex with anguish:

- _Where is she, is she fine?_ –

Alex answered a little annoyed: _\- Yes, Red Daughter is fine, she will be recovered, she’s just here –_

Alex back up a step, then SG was able to saw Red Daughter, SG stand up and she went to Red’s side who was still sedated. SG was staring at Red, with a gaze full of hope and a little of sadness. 

In that moment Lena came back to the lab and told to SG: _-I’m glad you are awake; how do you feel? –_

SG answered: _-I’m fine, thank you so much for saving her. –_

Lena answered: _-Supergirl you should take a decontaminant shower, you have remains of kryptonite all over your body. –_

Kara gave a little smile to Red, and then she turns back to see Alex and Lena starring at her _-I’ll go to take that shower, take care of her please. –_

_\- Don’t worry –_ Lena answered; Alex stayed silent.

SG went to take a shower while Lena and Alex stayed with Red.

Alex said: _-Do you really think Red Daughter is going to stop with all her evilness? –_

Lena answered: _-I don’t know but I think we should trust in Supergirl. –_

_\- You are right –_ Alex finished.

Red started to wake up, opening her eyes she said: _-chto sluchilos’? - (What happened? in Russian)_

Lena said: - _You are in L-Corp, Supergirl brought you here, Lex injure you with a kryptonite knife, I already take care of you, you’ll be fine._ –

Red speaking to Lena with her characteristic Russian accent: - _Thank you, is Superrgirl ok? Where is she!?_ -

Lena answered: _-Easy, she’s fine, she went to take a shower she had a lot of kryptonite remains, she’ll be here in any moment. –_

Meanwhile Alex was staring at Red with some disbelief and anger, last night Red had just practically killed her sister and today had just saved her. 

Alex said with a cold voice: - _Thanks for saving Supergirl._ –

Red stared at Alex with a sad gaze - _I’m verry sorry for all that I did, all was a trick from my Alex_ -

Alex answered: _\- Hey, remember his name is Lex, not Alex. -_

After that SG came back with wet hair, wearing L-Corp clothes, she realized Red was already awoke, then she ran hugging her and Red answering the huge.

Red with tears in her eyes and a waving voice said to SG: _-I’m very sorry, for everything I did, I am a verry bad perrson. –_

Lena and Alex noticed the true guilty in Red’s words.

SG answered: _-It wasn’t your fault; you don’t have to apologize. –_ smiling to Red.

Red look Kara with a tears gaze full of thankfully, and repentance.

Lena interrupted the moment, saying: _-Everyone hates Supergirl, they think she was the one to do that at the white house, and the ones who know about Red Daughter want her dead, so it’s going to be better if you hide for some time, while we fix all this.-_

Alex added: _-You’re right Lena-_

Supergirl added: _-We will stay in my lair for some days. -_

Both blonds spent the night in Lenas’ lab, in the morning, before the sunshine, they flew to Kara’s apartment.


	2. Red Daughter tells Kara about Mikhail

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara choose a name for Red Daughter  
> Red tells Kara her past  
> Lena Finds out Kara's secret

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the second chapter thanks for the wait, i hope you like it.  
> Hi friends this is my first fanfic  
> I am not a native english speaker, I'm still learning, so if you can help me let me know if there's something wrong writed or something that makes no sense I'll apreciate that.  
> I want to know your opinion and what would you like to see in next episodes.

They arrive to the apartment, going in through the window, Kara said to Red: _-I think you already know my apartment it’s almost exactly the same than yours, the DEO should already be investigating it, let’s go to the kitchen to eat the breakfast. –_

Both walked to the kitchen, while Kara was making the breakfast she asked to Red: _\- So tell me how many times you pretended to be me as Kara Danvers? –_

Red answered: - _Just one time, when Alex find me reading your diary, she totally thought I was you._ –

- _Yes, we are exactly equal, and How much do you read of my diary?_ – Kara asked

Red answered: _-Just the pages of the last months since “Vuinn” and Mon El went to the future-_

Kara laughed funny and told to Red: _-His name is Winn. –_ Kara stayed silent staring stray, like thinking deeply in something.

Red talked to her and take her out of her little trance: _-What is happening Superrgirl? –_

Kara answered _-It’s nothing it’s just I miss him he’s my best friend, after he left I just realized how easy was my life with him, he helped me a lot, he never failed me, he was always there for me, I bet he’s doing great things in the future, he’s the best friend I ever had. –_

Red answered: _-From what I read, I realized you make friendship only with good people, except for me, I’m not a good perrson –_ Red lend down her head feeling guilty.

Kara worried for the Red’s feelings, said to her: _-It wasn’t your fault you had been tricked you’ll see, soon you’ll feel better. –_

Red sadly smiled to Kara y said: _-Thank you Superrgirl you are very kind person. –_

SG smiled back and said: _\- Ok, let’s not talk about sad thinks, for the first time you are going to watch comedy movies, musicals, and you will eat pizza and pot stickers-_ Red just stayed looking at Kara without understand what Kara just said, Kara just laugh.

Kara said: - _By the way, you can call me KARA, if I am with my Supergirl suit you can call me Supergirl, so tell me, how can I call you, because “Red Daughter” is not the kind of a common name._ –

Red answered: - _I used to use the name “Linda” but Lex gave me that name, so I could be able to infiltrate me in the city, I’d don’t like to keep using it. Could you name me with another one?_ -

Kara answered: _-I don’t know, you should be the one who choose it, I’ll search in internet, let’s see if there’s one that likes you. –_

Kara started reading a list of female names, but Red rejected every of them, Red told to Kara: _-You choose one for me, I will be happy with any that you choose. –_

The young reporter said: _-I don’t find something that goes fine with you. -_

Kara snapped her fingers as a nod that she had an idea and said: _-Now that I remember there’s one name surely goes with you or with me,_ (Laugh a little)- Red Daughter stared at her with attention.

Kara said: _\- My exboss Cat Grant never learned my name, I think she even knows that I am Supergirl, but she didn’t call me Kara she used to call me “Keira”, I think that name would go well with you.-_

Red Daughter trying to say the name without her Russian accent: _\- “Kirra”, “Kia”, “KEIRA”, I love it, I like that it’s very similar with yours. –_

Kara realize the tender enthusiasm of Red and answered with a smile: _\- Ok, since now you are “KEIRA”-_

Keira grateful and smiling said to SG: _-Thank so much Karra. –_ They involved in a sweet hug. _-You’re welcome Keira. –_ Kara answered.

They passed the day in front of the tv laughing sometimes Keira didn’t understand the comedy and Kara ended to explained it to her.

The night came, the movie ended, and Kara said to Keira: _\- It’s time to go to sleep, I had a great day with you, you can stay in the sofa, I’ll bring you some blankets. –_

Keira answered: _\- I had a great day too, one of my best days ever. -_

Kara brought the blankets and said: _\- Good night Keira. –_ Keira answered: - _Goodnight Kara and thank you for all. –_ After that they smiled at each other with the exact same smile, then Kara went to her bedroom.

Kara laid down in her bed, and started texting with Alex, about their days, Kara texted about the movies that she saw with Red, Alex texted about that they almost had clear the Supergirl’s name, Catco had just realize a write-up wrote by James and Nia, where they clear out all the doubts about what had happened, they wrote the whereabouts of Red Daughter is unknown.

After a half hour of conversation between the Danvers sisters, Kara realized she didn’t brush her teeth, so she went to the bathroom, in her way to the bathroom she pass through the living room, she saw Keira, she wasn’t asleep, she was lying down in the couch just staring at the ceiling, Kara just continue her way to the bathroom.

She brushed her teeth thinking: “ _What would Keira do in the future, does she will decide to stay here, or she will go back to Kasnia? Does she have friends there?”_

After she brushed her teeth, when she closed the faucet, she heard a sob with her super hearing, quickly she realizes that it was coming from Keira.

Kara thought: “ _Why is she crying? seemed like she had a happy day”._

Kara slowly approached to Keira, when Red realizes the presence of her only friend, she couldn’t hide her tears and just looked sadly at Kara.

Kara got closer to Keira and said: _\- It’s ok, easy, tell me what is happening, if you talk about it, it will help. Why are you crying? –_

For some reason the Kara’s words just makes Keira cried a bit more, then Kara quickly leaned down and said to Keira: - _Come here._ – Kara hug her making her feel a little better, and said: _\- You should tell me, you’ll feel better. –_

Keira answered with a broken voice: _\- Ok, I will tell you. –_

Kara sat down in the couch, she laid down Keira’s head in her lap, and she gave Keira a tissue.

Kara said: _\- I hear you, tell me everything. –_ She rolled her hand through Keira’s hair, stroking it with sweetness.

Keira a bit relaxed started to talk with a broken voice: _\- The rreason I decide to fight with you and kill a lot norrteamericans was…-_ She started crying again.

SG comforting her in a sweet voice said: - _Calm, no pressure, take your time._ –

After a moment Keira finally said: _\- The rreason is that Alex, I mean Lex Luthor lied to me, he… he killed my only friend, he made me think the norrteamericans had done it, he was just a kid he had only ten years old, his name was Mikhail, that’s the reason why I did that horrible things. –_

Kara looked and listened to Keira with sadness understanding why she had have done that and said to Keira: _\- Now that I know that, I know your soul is pure, you don’t have anything of evilness, I’ll help you to get over this, I promise we will make Lex Luthor pay for what he did to your friend. –_

Keira answered still sad but now with a small smile in her face. _-Thanks Kara, you helped me a lot, I will always be thankful with you, for real you are Superr. –_

Kara concluded gazing down to Keira’s face who was still laid down in Kara’s lap: _\- I will always be there for you, now try to sleep, you will feel better tomorrow. –_

After that, Kara decided to stay in the couch with Red until she fell asleep, then she would go to sleep to her bedroom, but she fell asleep almost at the same time that Red, she fell asleep sitting there in the couch with Keira’s head in her lap, in that position they spent the night.

Next day it was late in the morning, both had sleep late, so they were still sleeping.

Alex came without advising, she use her own key of Kara’s apartment, she was carrying a box, she was sure by the time they will be already woke up, but she got surprised when she came in and saw both sleeping in the couch, for second time she didn’t know who was who, that bother her, both were wearing Kara’s clothes, while she was staring at them, Kara woke up and saw Alex.

 _\- Hi Alex, what brings you here in the morning? -_ Kara said with a surprise expression while she rubbed her eyes, she gazed down and saw Keira still asleep in her lap.

Alex with a doubt expression she asked: Why were you both slept in the couch like that?

Kara answered: _\- Well, Keira was sad…_ Alex interrupted Kara asking: _-KEIRA!?-_

Kara explained to Alex: _\- Yeah, I helped her to choose a name, she didn’t wanted to use the one that Lex assigned to her to infiltrate in national city, and I thought it would be fine she use the way that Ms. Cat Grant used to call me.-_ Alex just stayed silent.

Kara continued: _-Well, she was crying, she told me about her only friend Mikhail, a kid that Lex kill to provoke all that anger on her, she was telling me that here in the couch, then she fell asleep, and I fell asleep as well a couple of minutes after that’s why. –_

In that moment Keira woke up, she opened her eyes and saw Kara’s face, who quickly said to her with a small smile: _-Good morning. –_

Keira answered with a bigger smile, she is happy Supergirl is her friend, she is happy SG will help her, she will teach her everything of life, Lex just prepared her to the war, destruction, it was everything Keira knew, but now she knew with Kara’s help everything it’s going to change.

Keira raised up and saw Alex and told her: _\- Hi Alex good morning. –_

Alex surprised still trying not to have too many relation or any friendship with Red, she answered coldly: - _Good morning_ \- heading her gaze to other direction.

Kara asked to Alex: _-What’s in the box? –_

Alex putt the box on top of the table, and she started to take things out of the box, meanwhile both blonds were watching with attention.

Alex answered: _\- This are thing from Red Dau… I mean Keira’s apartment; these are things the DEO already analysed and discard. –_

Alex handed the things to Keira, first a book of dinosaurs, the first book Keira ever read, a couple of draws, the wig, some stones Keira had collected in Kasnia, a photo of Mikhail with Red, in the moment Keira saw the photo she felt like crying but, but she hold her tears, just stared at the photo for a moment.

She passed it to Kara and said with a sad voice: _\- He was Mikhail. –_

Kara make a nod of pity, and she kind of huge her by the side. Alex take out the last think that was in the box, it was her classic grey sport suit of.

Alex talking to both said: _\- I hope to not mistook you both if Keira uses the wig and the suit. –_

Kara answered: _\- Of course, she’ll use it today, we’ll go out for a walk around the city, the park and shopping. -_

Alex surprised asked: _\- Do you really are thinking to go out for a walk, together?!! –_

Keira was as surprised as Alex, but it was making her very happy that she couldn’t hide her smile.

Kara continued: _\- Nothing is going to happen, we won’t get close to Catco, there’s the only place where they know me. –_

Alex ended the talk with a nod of disagree heading to the door to left Kara’s apartment: _\- Ok, be careful, I have work to do at the DEO, I’ll see you later. –_

Alex left the apartment, then Kara said to: _\- Ok, let’s eat the breakfast and get ready to go out.-_

Keira dressed up with her sport grey suit, Kara dressed up with sport clothes too, they eat the breakfast, a lot as always, Red told Kara about her first taste of chocolate how good it was, and Kara told her they will eat a lot good things in their walk through the city.

They go out, the first place they visited was the park where they got relaxed, laying down in the grass, they talked about their past, Kara talked about Superman, her childhood in Krypton, in the park they ate ice cream Keira got surprised and marvelled with the ice cream.

While they were walking in the park, Kara received a call from Lena.

Kara answered the call: - _Hey Lena, how is it going? -_

Lena answered: _\- Everything ok, I just want to talk with you, yesterday I find out about something, its ok if we catch up in my office this evening? –_

_\- Sure Lena, I’ll be there, I want to talk with you as well. –_

_Lena ended: - Perfect I’ll see you tonight.! –_

The twins keep their walk trough the city, they didn’t know what it was coming now that Lex had told Lena the Kara’s secret.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you'd like the part of the name, I was going to name Red Daughter calling her just Red, but I had the Idea of Keria.  
> I hope you could gave your opinion please.


End file.
